


Sempiternus

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole evening was a dance born out of his need for redemption; its choreography had been perfected by countless repetitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempiternus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> The title means ['perpetual'](http://dictionary.babylon.com/sempiternus) in Latin.

## Sempiternus

The air in the cellar felt warm compared to the harsh winter outside. The walls were lined with endless rows of glass bottles as green as his eyes. He had unfastened my tie and now held it out to me. I took it without saying a word. For as long as he could still see, his eyes stayed locked with mine. Dark grey silk gradually hid them like a cloud hides the sun.

I brought the bottle to my lips and took a swig, but I didn't swallow. Even before I leant forward he parted his lips in anticipation of my blood red kiss. Like this wine we'd grown less bitter yet richer in colour as the years had gone by. We had found our own ways to transform the acid, maybe even to use it to our advantage.

This whole evening was a dance born out of his need for redemption; its choreography had been perfected by countless repetitions. For me he wore a tailored shirt tonight, white with mother of pearl buttons. I tipped the bottle carefully and let the wine drizzle down. With every drop the exquisite fabric looked more and more as though I'd slashed him with an invisible sword.

He looked so vulnerable, so utterly devoted to giving himself to me. Each of his shallow breaths made my heart beat faster. Button by button I revealed first his collarbones, then his chest. His dark hair was just a peppery sprinkle, not too much and not too little, in some places more dense than in others, as if it were iron dust accumulated by magnetic currents under his skin. He lay there and shivered, his feet digging into the soiled loam floor. I let my hand slide down to his groin and my tongue over his wine stained chest. Softly I bit into his shoulder and his breaths turned into sobs.

He arched up into my hand, frantically searching for more and more contact, until a litany of 'forgive me's poured from his lips and we were left two shaking bodies in a pool of dark red wine.

I still held him when I finally removed the blindfold, gathered our clothes and took us back home. Sooner or later we would be back for a different yet similar scene; and then I would seek my own redemption.

~end~


End file.
